bakungan new war
by dutys listener
Summary: OK this my first story hope ya like it :  wrap up world war 3 has started with Russia as  the main axis country Dan has joined the army of the USA hes a lieutenant and a elite sniper hes in France doing black op mission with two OCs teammates en Joy IT!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: a new begging….of war **

Dan was hiding in bushes as two Russian soldiers with a guard dog were passing by the dog smells

Someone in the bushes Dan remains calm as the dog barks and jumps in the bushes but suddenly the two Russian soldiers hear the dog cry and then silence as they look confuse a knife flings out the bushes and into one of the Russian soldier's throat as the other one tries to call on the radio for help he too gets a knife in between the eyes and the Dan comes out the bushes with sniper rifle hanging from a strap on his back and six knifes in his pocket and three in his hand as he walks by the two dead soldiers and their dog the stumbles upon two more at a outpost campsite he hides behind a rock and says to himself

"Why did I choose a job like this?" As one of the soldiers walks by the river he says to himself again

"Right because I found a new gift in me although dad said in was blessed from god with a gift…"

and then he silently walks behind one the soldiers crouched and grabs out a knife and he uses one of his hand to cover the soldier and the other the swipe the knife through the soldier's throat and then throws the same knife at the other soldier by the lake right in the back of his head!. After that he says to himself

"But I don't think that gifts blessed from god can kill other people…..but I don't think these filthy krauts are people of any sort…"

(the reason why the Germans were called krauts was because some word of a food in germen had the kraut word in it so maybe the Nazis must ate the food in their meals so in this story the Russian do the same) so then Dan jumps into the lake water

"DAMN! This water is cold!"

as he swims by he dodges another Russian soldier near by and another on a small hill top he comes by shore and walks up hill to a Russian occupied farm he hides behind a stack of chopped logs and see's a soldier patrolling near the logs and then to well and see's two soldiers taking three captured French resistance members to a house near by as prisoners as looks at the house's main gate he says to himself

"Well looks like the front way is a bad idea…maybe if I just silently find a way around the barn I should be able to find a way in… worth a try."

He walks around the barn taking out 3 more Russian soldiers and climbs up the stairs of the house balcony from the outside and kills the soldier in the balcony with a knife and stands behind a wall in the house and as a another soldier walks by he takes him out and grabs both their rifles and checks the rest of the top floor of the house its clear and as he walks down stairs he sees a soldier at the living room he throws his last knife at him right in the side of his head he walks down stairs grabs his rifle and finds the French resistance members gives them the rifles and says

"Alright you frenchies this is a rescue grab the rifles and lets go there's three Russians outside the door you guys can take care of them I take the far one patrolling around like a baby chick."

One of the French men says

"Qui thank you"

Dan replies "don't mention it now get out there oh! Another thing there's a Russian truck heading this way don't worry I got you guys covered".

He heads for the balcony as the others head outside the door to some cover the trucks rushes right in the farm the French resistance open fire and stop the truck in its tracks Dan takes two long breathes and holds it and takes out most of Russian the rest were taken cared of by the French resistance but one Russian machine gunner kills one of the French men Dan runs down the stairs and jumps down and shoots the last soldier.

He gets up one of the French men comes running towards him and says "you must warn your allies! The Russian know our meeting plans!"

Dan replies with a shock "WHAT!"

To Be Continued….


	2. Chapter 2:unplanned welcome party

**Chapter 2: an unplanned welcome party.**

Last time Dan had made it through the jungle and rescued the French men but he was informed that the Russian know about their meeting…ok this from we left off:

Dan: WHAT!

Frenchmen: you must tell your allies about this!

Dan: how? I don't have a radio

Frenchmen: hmm I can make it to the landing site

Dan: right. Better hurry up Frechie

Frenchmen: please call me Laborse

Dan: what ever you say Frenchie….

Dan takes the one of the French men and meets up with two more and heads to a barn's roof and takes aim with his sniper in the landing flied mean while…

The plane which holds Dan's backup comes by and in the plane was one two teammates of Dan his team name is Green Beret he's a captain but most people call him Barret he's the muscle of team not dumb muscle but smart that's how Dan describes him to his friends but as he and the other soldiers did not know that the plane had been sabotaged in the cockpit as the pilot says to jump the Co-pilot takes a hand gun with a silencer on and shoots him and the flips the switch for the bombs attached to the planes engines and suddenly 'BOOM! EXPLOSION!' some of the soldiers were engulfed by the flames but the rest still alive Barret gets up and orders the troops to jump off now luckily the were near to the landing site but the traitor Co-pilot comes out with a new version of the tommy-gun 'Tommy gun A1b22c' made inly for the war by America but Barret fights him off and shoots him with the same gun and jumps off the plane as he land grabs another tommy-gun and ammo Laborse comes up to him

Laborse: sir sir the damn Boskev know about our plans! (the boskev was the sort form of the party that order the military to war)

Barret: WHAT! How the HELL do they know?

Laborse: someone must all ratted us out…

Suddenly the alarms went off and lights came down from the hill and a bullet hits Labores in the back of his heart and he fells down to the ground Barret tries to help him but can do nothing…Labores says his last words

Labores: Pleas…please take your men and hide behind that shed may…May god be with you…..

Barret: damn it! Arghhh alright boys get behind that shed TAKE THIS YOU RUSSIAN BASTARDS!

Barret and the other soldiers shoot and hold off the Russian troops off with the help of Dan's sniper fire Barret shoots 109 soldiers Dan shoots 112 soldiers and Barret saves three ally officer lives too but they have to retreat across a bridge as an armored machine gun truck arrives and takes out 12 of the 24 men of Barret and as the cross the bridge Barret plants three explosive charges to the bridge and when the armored truck comes on the bridge the hits the bombs switch and 'BOOM!' the bridge blows taking the truck with it and living the remaining soldiers for take to take care of so after that another armored truck comes by from Barret side of the bridge but he finds a bazooka and blow it away after that when the rest of Barret's men finish off the last bunch of the Russians a truck comes by with the last member of the team colonel Marcus Franken the team doesn't do any thing without the colonel's say so from Dan's description.

Colonel Marcus: what happened here?

Barret: some snitched us to the Damn Krauts! That's what!

Colonel Marcus: who how?

Barret: well only us two knew and Dan and the French boy Labores! And he's got a bullet in his gut somewhere and Dan kid is just to much of a goody-two shoes!

Colonel Marcus: what are you getting at captain? Spit it out!

Barret: if Dan was going to find a sniping position and Labores is dead…I was on the plane….where were you colonel?

Colonel Marcus: watch it captain or I will have to court marshal you…

Then Dan comes out with the three French men

Dan: well thanks for blowing the bridge captain it made it easier for us to get here so what were you talking about?

Barret: I and colonel were just discussing creative literature… then he leaves towards the truck

Dan: what's with him?

Colonel Marcus: nothing lieutenant as you were he leaves too and starts ordering the troops to gather ammo and weapons

Dan: working with these two…..is just gonna be like a walk in a park…

TO BE CONTINUED…

NEW MISSION: A SPY'S WORK.


	3. Chapter 3 a spy's work

**Chapter 3: A spy's work**

This following chapter shows what happened before the fight on landing field and before Dan was going to find his sniping position and it also tells where Colonel Marcus was doing…plzzzzzzz gimme reviews!

Dan Marcus and Labores were walking down a road trying to find there French contact who was disguised as a Russian radio operator he was the only one who could tell them about the Russian's upcoming plans…

Labores: this is the way to the communication station you just take a right from up there and try to find the stone bridge after that a straight walk

Colonel Marcus: are you sure it's clear?

Labores: Qui aye it's secure

Suddenly a Russian truck convoy comes by the front two way intersection

Dan: watch it! Kraut convoy! Hide now Dan says whispering

Marcus: right men off the road into the bushes

The they run towards the near by bushes

Labores: how did they know abut this route? Aghhh…Damn them those bastard sneaky krauts…..

Marcus: Stay calm we now have to split up now lieutenant you go and find a sniping area to take out the convoy squad

Dan: right hmm... Looks like that farm is my best shoot well see you boys later. he then leaves and heads for the barn

Marcus: Labores you head back and inform the rest of you men about the incoming Krauts

Labores: Qui. but what are you going to do?

Marcus: I'm going to meet with our ally at the COMM station

Labores: alright. He then heads back to his camp

After they both leave Marcus pulls out a sharp string capable of cutting 20-inch meat without any trouble Marcus's team name is the "spy" his job is to infiltrate enemy HQs and steal high documents assassinate high military officials any means necessary he mostly uses the tactics of taking enemy soldiers uniforms and fooling everyone but he knows that there are some rules to it. Dan says give a single Russian soldier uniform to him he'll make it all the way to Moscow…

As Marcus heads silently towards the intersection he repeats his three signature words "Silent, Smooth and Deadly".

He first heads right to find a uniform and with luck he finds a Russian soldier just polishing his rifle Marcus silently walk behinds him much like Dan but instead of using a knife he uses his sharp wire and "SLICE!" he cuts the Russian's neck but half way threw and takes his uniform Dan always finds it hard to understand that how does every uniform he steals fits him… anyway he heads right next and sees two soldiers one near a truck looking the other way from him and the other patrolling a near by bridge he again repeats previous signature words and says his other three words which he mostly uses in assassination or his own sniping missions. Dan always tries and does make sure that he is the best sniper in the team. Back to the mission

Marcus: view, observe and strike.

And his opportunity arises the patrolling soldier walks to the other way and he kills the soldier near the truck and hide his body and takes his place as the patrolling comes back he stands still as the soldier heads back again he kills him with his poison syringe shooting gun and he crosses the bridge and sees a Russian Sargent and a soldier patrolling a shed and in the shed is a Russian lieutenant Marcus knew that no Sargent or soldier of Russia will dare try to find them suspicious so he kills the Sargent takes his uniform and hides on one side of the shed and finds a crate full of poison smoke grenades and as the Russian soldier heads in the shed he throws the grenade and finds a gas mask he wears it and waits as the Russian officer and soldier to die and when the smokes clears he takes the officer's uniform and walks towards the stone bridge where four Russian soldiers were but he passes them without any trouble right in front of them he walks by and sees another lieutenant nears a toolshed a bunch of crates he knows that lieutenants are placed in a few numbers merely three or twelve and they meet each other in many meetings so they do remember each others faces and he can't take no chances he throws a penny which was in his pocket in front of the officer he does this to distract other officers Dan also wants to know where does he gets that much spare change…anyway when the Russian officer hears the sound of the penny drop he walks over there and Marcus kills him then a smooth walk to the COMM station but he looks through the COMM station and sees his contact was working on the radio and a officer and a soldier he kills them both so quietly that the contact doesn't know unit he speaks to him.

Marcus: Pierre what news do you have?

Pierre: huh? Where did… (Sigh) never mind meet at the jump spot is compromised!

Marcus: what how?

Pierre: I don't know…but take these charges the flaks and anti-air guns are just 14 feet up from here

Marcus: right and I suppose you should leave. Then he walks out and gets to the flak and AA (anti-aircraft cannon) site Pierre leaves to.

Marcus reaches the site plants all the charges without the detection of the Russian soldiers their and the other officers their and he runs towards the forest no one stops him but an officer tells him in Russian 'where are you going?' he and Dan can understand Russian greatly but Barret can't but Marcus flips the switch for the charges and "BOOM BANG KA-BOOM" after that the turns towards the explosion and back at Marcus with his gun but Marcus had already drawn his gun and he shoots the officer and walks towards the forest and says his phrase of successes

Marcus: my work here… Is Done.

To be continued….

New mission: everything went wrong!


	4. Chapter 4: everything went wrong!

**Chapter 3: everything went wrong!**

Hey guys! This chapter is a new one! So please! Review it!

In this chapter the commanders are in real trouble as a few of their allies who jumped a little of the landing site have been captured by the Russians now it's up to Dan and Marcus to save theirs comrades! (Ironic saying "to save their comrades" since their enemies are the Russians!)

The commanders have set up a road block for the Russian convoy with the prisoners Dan heads to a near by windmill and a takes his sniping and Marcus wearing a Russian Sargent uniform the convoy stops it has a jeep two armored trucks and three trucks each with three prisoners total nine.

A Russian soldier steps out a truck and walks to Marcus (disguised) Marcus tells him in Russian that there was an accident and this armored truck crashed and exploded so then the Kraut brings out a radio to signal their HQ about the situation.

Marcus knows that if the radio signal goes through they call a demolition team and blow there way through so he knocks that soldier out but the signals already gone through he has only 6 minutes to free the prisoners but alone he can't he radios to Dan to help him out he takes out his hand gun a new model of the Germen WalterP38 the WalterP44 Russian version

Marcus opens fire with the help of Dan's sniper fire DAN has never missed a single fire he may shoot barrels or things like rockets but they do more kills and damage as they Marcus makes his way through the trucks freeing the prisoners after he secures the last three both him and Dan get a radio call from Barret who was the lookout and was to stop any incoming Russians

Barret: guys (radio scratching sounds) there's a Jerry (ok now if your wondering why the Russians other nickname is Jerry read it at the end) armor battalion heading your way!

Dan: aw crap! What are we supposed to do?

Marcus: don't worry I've attached explosives on these halftracks he gives the freed soldiers some grenade launching guns and heads back to the first truck.

Then the armor convoy arrives and then the battle begins Marcus pushes the button on the switch for explosives he planted earlier and the explosions take out most the halftracks but then medium tanks arrive which cases more problems Dan know that he can help Marcus by using a new trick he learned when he was training so Dan runs towards the firefight as quick as possible when reaches there he sees that four of there men had killed already but when Marcus sees him he screams "Lieutenant! What are you doing here?"

Dan: saying your fricking ass! Colonel

Dan gets behind some cover and takes his two long breathes and holds it I'm gonna nickname this his S/KILL (S=sniper+ kill) he aims for the SKDFZ RVS (medium tanks first created by Germany now in the Russian version-RV) cannons he aims straight down the barrel and shoots! "BOOM!" first the inside of the SKDFZ RVs explode than the outside he repeats again and again with the other tanks after the battle he meets with Marcus

Marcus: why did you not tell you could to that?

Dan: you never asked!

Marcus: well…yes…anyway let's get a move on and discuss about you saving my ass!

Dan: ahh then don't ask stupid questions

As they move towards a working vehicle which survived the fight suddenly one five soldiers shout "TIGER!"

Suddenly an explosion takes out all five soldiers and knocks out Dan and Marcus

TO BE CONTIUED….

OK NOW WHY ARE THE Russian called jerries? Because when the Germens were called jerries was because that their helmets resembled to some pot like thing called chamber pots and the slang nickname for chamber pots was jerry or jerries

A tiger tank was also Germans but the Russian copied all the weapons that were build by the germens in world war 1 and 2 except for tanks called "land ships".

Chapter 5: getting hunted by a tiger.


	5. Chapter 5: getting hunted by a tiger

**Chapter 5: Getting hunted by a tiger**

RECAP: last time Dan and Marcus were trying to save 9 of their captured troops but after a devastating battle with enemy armor Dan and Marcus along with 5 troops were very weary and low on ammo walking towards their ticket outta the place they were cut off by a tiger tank and the 5 men were killed... PLEASE I WANT REVIEWS=TIPS AND QUIPS!

Dan started to wake up dazed and saw from the forest in front of him a tiger tank these tanks require more than just normal modern day bazookas Dan tried to wake up Marcus

As he wakes Dan screams "move it! We got a friggin tiger on our asses!

They both run towards the windmill which Dan was in previously both missing the tiger's double side-attached machine gun turrets but as they reach the windmill the tiger fires a round and destroys the windmill into dust. (if your wondering why the tank doesn't just blast Marcus and Dan is because it may be advanced warfare technology made if it fires to close it might destroy it self but has good coordinates chip for finding easy targets).

Dan and Marcus find cover behind a huge rock and

Dan: aww… crap! No what are supposed to do?

Marcus: arghh... let me think….

Dan: day of this year! Colonel!

Marcus looking towards a dense forest: that forest it's our best chance we must make a break for it!

Dan: right. You run fop it I have a few smoke grenades I'll throw'em you run I'll be right behind you.

Marcus: right good luck lieutenant.

Marcus runs for the forest missing close machine gun bullets and then Dan throws the smoke grenades and runs to the smoke burst open from the grenades and provides temporary cover for Dan and Marcus the machine guns can't see where they went and the smoke grenades molecule design causes any coordinates or tracking chips to function improperly

The smoke lasts long enough for both Dan and Marcus to reach the forest but the tiger rushes out from the smoke barrier and its cannon open fires at the forest the tank crew knows that was the only place for them to hide Dan and Marcus run again to not get caught in the blast then the machine guns open fire at them still missing them after 10 minutes of doing that the tiger at full speed heads for the forest and rams a few trees which fall to the ground afterwards Dan and Marcus now can only run straight up the forest…

The tiger in pursuit at Dan and Marcus as if like a real tiger.

As both Dan and Marcus run forward in the forest Dan adds:

Dan: you know this kinda ironic for me...

Marcus: how so? (Taking long breathes as both run through the forest)

Dan: remember a game called bakugan?

Marcus: yes why?

"BOOM" both of them missing a tiger tank round Dan: I had a friend who's bakugan was a tiger so tried not to get killed by them!

Marcus: huh… doesn't that friend happen to be your wife? (Yes Dan marries Runo when since he was say…..22 don't judge me!)

Dan: hmm… well yes…

They still try to run from the tiger but for how much longer? They have running for an hour and half Dan spots something that might help…

Dan: hey look a river Colonel Head for that river dive in and hide! I'll distract the tiger and go the other way1

Marcus: but wait you can't… cut off by Dan

Dan: no time for argue! Dan pushes Marcus towards the river and he runs towards the right to annoy the tiger he throws a grenade toward it which causes the tiger to follow him a few minutes of cashing Dan and the tiger come in a small open field

Dan: come on you idiotic krauts!

Dan keeps taunting the tiger crew

Dan: what's the matter? OH right your too slow I gotta go!

Dan: come on my grand… (Dan gets cut off by another tiger round)

Dan gets knocked out again but quickly regains conciseness and sees the tiger tank right in front of him the tigers hatch opens and out comes a Russian riflemen he gets off the tank and points his gun at Dan. Dan who thinks that what's he's going has some luck the riflemen forgot to reload and tries to reload that gives Dan the opportunity to move he gets up grabs the gun hits the Russian soldier with it and the punches him and reloads it and finally shoots him. Afterwards he jumps on the tiger tank and sees another soldier up the open hatch he punches him as well and throws two grenades down the tank hatch and closes the hatch onto the Russian soldier's head and jumps off the tiger explodes from the inside and is out of commission

So moments later Marcus comes running by and meets up with Dan

Dan: well this was a success

Marcus: success? We didn't save any prisoners almost got blasted away Moscow and were lost somewhere in the forest how was this a success?

Dan: well were still alive. Anyways how do we get out a here?

Marcus: I'll call Barret

Marcus gets his radio out and calls Barret

Marcus: Barret? Were stuck somewhere in a forest can you find us some EVAC (evacuation) transport?

Barret: sure I'll towards the base where this armor came from since most of their armors here it'll be easy. How do I get you?

Marcus: we'll find some sort of cover and I'll turn on my locater beacon use your tracking scanner to find us

Barret: got it.

Marcus turns off the radio and both he and Dan walk to find some shelter.

Dan: Barret better move his ass quick

To be continued

Now if your wondering who Dan's married to how kids he has what happened to his old friends and how'd he join the American army I'll tell in the chapter after this next one.

New mission: picking up the pickup tool


	6. chapter 6:picking up the pick up tool

Chapter 6: picking up the pick up tool

_LAST TIME:_ Dan and Marcus were getting hunted by a Russian tiger tank a T-125 heavy tank but eventually destroyed it Marcus did the thinking Dan did the rest of the work after that they radioed Barret and told him to get a ride out of the hostile territory.

As Barret was looking for a vehicle and Dan and Marcus found a house and took it from a small bunch REOFS (Russian elite officer force) they were using it as an ammo storage they waited there then Barret radioed

Barret: guys! Dan! Colonel!

Dan: yeah!

Barret: I found a base looks like they got Hover halftracks

Dan: that's perfect can you get it?

Barret: I'll try….

Dan: don't end up dead…

Barret: I'm all over it

BARRETS SIDE:-

Barret was sneaking up the base gate with a knife and kills two Russian soldiers and sneaks in the base he hides behind a few barrels and sees some robotic looking guards but their not he silently screams "ahh crap!" and radios Dan

Barret: hey! You there?

Dan: (rubbing his eyes) yeah I'm here what is it?

Barret: where's the colonel?

Dan: Marcus? Upstairs being a lookout any what did you radio?

Barret: because I see four BPASEL suits! (Body protection armor suit equipped with laser or B-pasel) guarding the hover halftracks!

Dan: what! How crap damn it! Wait I got a plan!

Barret: what?

Dan: right those suits may have lasers but they can be destroyed by PANZERSHRECKS (M4 HEAVY BAZOOKA the name is in German adopted by Russian to mock the Germans since in WW2 the Germans called their bazookas the same)

Barret: good idea but one problem I can't just ask them for one!

Dan: find one! Also find a few C5 charges

Barret: why?

Dan: plant them some where it'll make some noise that will distract them while you get hover halftrack (which is also called a H-HT 3)

Barret: gotcha thanks see you in half in an hour….. (He turns off the radio) I hope….

Barret finds a where house with some PANZERSHRECKS but it's guarded by three soldiers he kills them and hides there bodies behind some crates he picks up a PANZERSHRECK and six rockets (he's a little stronger) as he does he says to himself "hope its enough…." After that with luck in a room in the where house he find 4 C5 charges next a sleeping Russian officer he hits the officer with his gun and takes all five of and heads out of the where house.

Barret then finds a perfect spot for to plant the charges a fuel reloading barracks zone he gets behind a few barrels but as he plants his last charge he plant two near some tank which are re-fueling and one near some tank rockets his last one on some fuel barrels but you know interruption so he kills he soldier using his knife and plants the last charge and leaves and hits the switch and BOOM! The base alarms go off and every soldier focuses on the explosion site.

Barret heads back to the H-HT 3 and sees one of the B-pasels has left too he uses the PANZERSHERCK and takes two of the B-pasel easy but the last one almost gets him but he hits him in the head with it and gets in the H-HT 3 but before he leaves he drops a grenade on the suit he knocked out and gets the hell outta there he smashes through the gate the grenade explodes the base is in ruins he reaches Dan and Marcus they get on the H HT3 Dan says to Barret " didn't think you'd be back" he replies "ahh keep quiet" they then drive off Marcus adjusts the H HT3 radio frequency to theirs and get a radio call in.

BARRET SIDE END.

Radio op: Colonel Marcus please responds

Marcus: Marcus here what is it?

Radio op: (op=operator): we need to get to position ALPHA B2 DELTA FOXTROC there's a chopper there to the town of DE-CUPES'ILSOVU (there in France remember?) some our men need reinforcement to defend the town from the Russians its very crucial that we do!

Marcus: don't worry we'll be there…..

Dan: good news (sarcastically)

Marcus: hardly….

Marcus hands the coordinates to the chopper position and tells him to get there…

_TO BE Continued…._

_Disclaimer I do not own bakugan or the references that I use as a story this idea of Dan being a soldier elite sniper was from a game called commando strike force most of it is my idea like this chapter look up the game I do not own the game!_

_Next chapter: the three bridges _

_I need some reviews plz don't be shy! _


	7. Chapter 7:the three bridges

Chapter 7: The three bridges _Last time Dan and Marcus were hiding in a captured reof (meaning in last chap) and Barret was to get them back to their base after they escaped and then received orders that they would command a defense division on the city of de-cupes_ 'ilsovu near Normandy. DAN IN THE CHOPPER WAS DAY DREAMING ABOUT HIS PAST….. Dan remembers that he and Runo were on a small hill top with lush grass every where and a tree right at the top he lies down next to the tree with his arms open and Runo lies next to him she says to him (this after he saves the world for the last time and the bakugan are gone) "isn't it beautiful?" He replies "sure I guess so….."

She says "so you don't like it?" he says with a worry voice "I….look…I didn't mean sure it's a perfect spot but I mean it's…ah... not as beautiful as you!" she says "well I forgive you for a corny recovery….." she gets on top of him and kisses him…..

But then another memory comes up to him…. Dans at the airport and Runos with him he says to her "Runo….my dad wants to move…" she says "where?" he replies "in America a place called SAN ANTONIO TEXAS he wants me get a citizenship there and well….."He explains after that Runo says "you're….leaving..?" Dan says "I can't do anything about it I am truly (a phrase which used since he was thirdeed but this was first time he was seventeen) sorry…" they hug and kiss for the last time then Dans dad yells "come on JUNIOR!" (That's the nickname he uses to refer to Dan since he was he was fifteen Dan hates to be called that) he leaves as he boards the plane he wave goodbye.

Then a new memory this one was a shocker Dan had a good life he was at a big apartment but it was different you see Runo was pregnant when Dan left she didn't tell him but when he was twenty-one she returned and told him by then his kids were 3 years old both were his sons a year later they had a daughter his sons were twins with a nine minute difference of birth like his father he refers to them as JUNIOR they too also hate being called that. His first son was named Jake most people call like his classmates and friends call him "Sharpe" because when he throws a rock or a paper plane in class it was a perfect hit like his father but he does do some misses his other son Shawn was a combination in attitude of his parents he was not short-tempered person like his parents and old brother he was calm and smooth but this started since he was 16 before then he was a young kid needing to explore the world. Now for Dan and Runos daughter she is like Runo only with Dan's hair color she's the smartest of the family Dan didn't teach her how to fight like he did to his sons only a punch but never again because in the sixth grade she punched a girls noise and almost broke it….

Then a new memory it's about how the war started… (Short quips)

"Today the world leaders meet at the UN building (the United Nations) to discuss about what percent of world resources a nation to receive joining them to for the second time the young new Russian president HICLER POPILISKYE"

"We received word that…..Russian leader HICLER has shot the leaders of France and Germany dead…"

"These words were spoken by HICLER PIPOSKYE "less resources? Our nation is the biggest! That's it…."after he shoots the leaders suddenly two military choppers arrive to pick him up" get ready for world war 3. You pigs!"

"Russian forces have taken entire EUROPE! But not Germany…"

"Is Germany an ally of Russia? Or are they just mocking them….Germany surrender one of their eastern city! Russia takes western Germen city of Aachen! By force"

"Turkey loses its Istanbul Island China the united Koreans Kazakhstan Mongolia and Eastern Turkey hold off Russia from central Asia"

'Russia takes all of North Africa leaving only Saudi Arabia and taking Algeria Nigeria Libya Morocco Tunisia Niger Egypt and Sudan"

"Relentless and merciless soldiers kills civilians and other combatants"

"The Allies rejoined and prepare themselves for the world's worst nightmare but Russia doesn't use nuclear weapons…neither do any of the Allies..."

_BACK TO THE PRESENT_

Dan! Dan! Lieutenant!

Dan: huh…what?

Marcus: listen to the briefing!

Barret: he's awake brief us!

Marcus: alright listen we have to hold this town until the 4th and 6th royal armored division this town has three bridges those bridges are they only ways to get in the city and the only way out is a bridge in the back of the town.

Dan: what's stopping Jerry to move around the town?

Marcus: because around the entire city is a big lake it's huge the water flows from the Normandy beaches that's why

Barret: so why not just go straight down ignoring the town and river?

Marcus: because the bridge of the exit leads to a valley between two huge mountains too steep for armor and infantry and Jerry can't use air birds because they are too big too go up mountain that size

Dan: ok how long will it take get there?

Marcus: look out of the window were here.

Dan and Barret both look out the windows and see a huge river surrounding a small town.

They drop off first is Dan to go Marcus: lieutenant you'll be dropped on this bridge Barret on the next and me on the next and use those bazookas their Intel reports that Jerry's 9th and 4th PANZER ARMOR DIVISIONS are coming to support the infantry

Dan; what about our armor?

Marcus; they'll take their….. (Interrupted by Barret)

Barret: we have no armor support….

Dan: ohhhh…

Barret and Marcus head for their bridge post and Dan readies the men at bridge which are under his command he takes out a picture of his wife Runo and his sons and daughter and says 'don't worry guys.. I'll be home soon."

Dan gets behind a small barricade with a bazooka and its rockets near by and he has sniper and a Thompson M21A1 and gets a radio that Marcus and Barret are in position 10 minutes later the Russian charge with machine gun like AK-47 and AK-56 also with SMG MP6 122s and a ferocious battle on his bridge took place he took 871 shots from his sniper and got 871 hits (he' never missed a shot from his sniper even shoots thing like barrels or other things that would explode he would get three or more kills and also has not miss any shot from a bolt-action gun besides a shotgun and handgun)he came close to getting hit by a PANZER shell(missile) but he destroyed all the Panzers that came t try to cross his bridge he shot a tank with a bazooka the bazooka rocket also nicknamed 'H.E.A.T' it went up the tanks cannon barrel and blew the entire back part of hit. Overall he was able to hold off the Russian offense attack with the help of his men he also got in a fist fight with a Russian soldier he almost pushed off the bridge but Dan knee punted him in the gut and threw him off the bridge he also suffered 213 deaths of his men all whom died under his command in this battle but Dan was given the second most medals for this battle Barret got the most because most of the Russian tank division came to his bridge post.

Barret was fighting off the Russian using two machine guns in both of his hands he and only 300 allied soldiers hold off 455 Russian troopers and 213 PANZERS meaning most of the two division he losses 243 of soldiers in his command but he destroyed the most tanks at the end he was battered bruised and tiered while his remaining soldiers celebrated their victory he just sat down and took a small but much needed rest now towards Marcus's side

Marcus was on the last bridge he knew that if the others would secure the other bridges he would become an extra but he couldn't let 321 soldiers to sacrifice their life for nothing… in his battle only a record of tank tanks attacked him but since him being a Colonel he knows what it takes and has experience so at the end of the battle he lost the most men in the battles 302 the highest losses recorded in any of the bridge battles he was told to retreat since the other bridges were secure and the royal armor had arrived and making their way toward his position to blow the bridge but at the last minute he destroys the last PANZER and the royal armor arrives and drives the Russian in the forest and like the others he takes a much deserved rest

This battle of the three bridges was called "_the battle of the 3 bridges and the 3 Heroes" _the three commandos were now waiting for new orders….

TO BE CONTINUED…..

IF YOU'RE WONDERING WHATS A PANZER its A T-88(imaginary) I will be using names of germen weaponry from World War 2.

New mission: ambush in the hill!


End file.
